fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in the Light Novels
Genro Den Hakurou He is the former leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits which Tasuki keeps bringing up in the anime/manga. A very handsome, smart, and respectable leader, but is cursed with bad health. Reirei The one-sided "love interest" of Tasuki’s novel, Reirei is a very feisty girl who belongs to another gang of bandits, but she takes a liking to Tasuki and Kouji. Shoryu Den Kouran She greatly resembles Chichiri’s dead fiancee, and even has the same name! Her character provides insight to the late-Kouran’s character. She also saves Chichiri’s life when he was trying to kill himself. Ryuu Shuusei Koran’s childhood friend and her current lover, but he is drafted into Kutoh’s military and has to leave her. In many ways, he resembles Chichiri’s late-friend, Hiko. And in the same way, he and Chichiri get caught in a love triangle with the current Koran. Yukiyasha Den Byakuren A rather stuck-up little snot, but a good girl underneath. She is one of the prettiest girls in her village and has the hots for Saihitei (Hotohori). She is attached to her older brother, Tenbun, and because of the attention Tenbun gives Korin (Nuriko), she gets jealous of Korin, but in the end, is very noble. Tenbun Byakuren’s older brother. Tamatama A gay transvestite, who befriends Nuriko and acts as the comic relief character in the light novel. Ryusei Den Sho Tessoh He is the leader of a group of guerrillas. Very young and yet a fantastic and fierce leader. He fights for a noble cause and while he is a killer, he’s still a good man. He adopted Toka as his own sister and took on Suboshi. Shin Toka A victim of an attack from Kutoh’s military. Her parents were killed in that attack and she had given up all hope, until Tessoh rescued her. She still holds a grudge inside of her, but she takes a liking to Amiboshi when the two of them meet in the remains of her village. Chama Lee A foreigner of some sort (it’s never stated exactly where he comes from, but he seems sort of Asian and sort of Indian…). Tessoh’s right hand man and advisor (though he’s just a boy). He is also Suboshi’s bunkmate and "friend". Suzaku Hi Den Shu Tendo Seiran Den Gi Koyuu The Shogun of Kutoh’s army until Nakago takes over. Taria Eikoden Mayo Sakaki The main character of the Fushigi Yuugi sequel. She comes from Miaka’s world and was in love with Taka and is jealous of Miaka. She’s an insecure girl in general, actually. Promising in sports, but her parents are about to get a divorce and she becomes bitter and grumpy. It is predictable, though, that she and Keisuke wind up together. Shugyoku Den Fuka Sai After her village was invaded by soldiers from Kutoh, Yuma rescued her and the two became brother-sister. She is very strong and acts and talks like a boy, but she is a sweet girl underneath who cares about the prosperity of Konan and who has a beautiful singing voice (her name means "song in the breeze") Sai Yuma Fuka’s "brother". Ever since he was little, he considered himself to be Sou Kishuku’s (Tamahome’s) rival, and was the one who gave Tamahome the nick-name "Obake-chan" (Monster-boy). He resents Tamahome for being a Suzaku Seishi because he is so weak and yet Fuuka still has hope in him and seems to care more about Tamahome than her own "brother". Kyou Bihou The 15 year-old daughter of a very rich (soon to be bankrupt) merchant. She is stuck-up and cares only about beautiful clothes and beauty in general. She takes a liking in Tamahome when he rescues her from one of Miboshi’s monsters, and appoints him as her body-guard. Kyou Senmei Bihou’s father. All his other daughters are gone and married, and his beloved wife died after she gave birth to Bihou, so he treasures Bihou -his only daughter left. He’s still a little corrupt, though… Oumei Den Myo Keiyu Mitsukake’s father. A well-respected doctor of a poor village along the riverbank. He is a doctor because he loves to heal people and he believes in healing their souls as well as their bodies… but he does not believe in charging money to those who can’t afford it. Goh Zenkai The other doctor of the village… Only he uses exclusive, new drugs from the capital of Konan and charges very high fees. He mostly treats the people on the rich end of the village and hates Keiyu for having so much respect. He’s secretly trying to ruin Keiyu’s business… Goh Kyuushin Zenkai’s only son. He’s technically the heir to his father’s doctor-business, but he’s no good at it and instead wants to be an artist. He’s very beautiful and kind. Suisen Shouka’s servant. She’s bright and cheerful and is interested in Kyuushin. Rin Shouka’s cat. Yuuai Den Karuza One of the last members of the "Night Tribe", a tribe that was cursed long ago for trying to use the moon’s powers to take over the world. They are supposed to be good until God forgives them, but Karuza hates this "rule", and is especially torn when he falls in love with Shifang… Miiya Karuza’s little sister. Unlike her brother, she patiently waits for God’s forgiveness. She still feels sad about the "rule" as well, though, especially when she falls in love with Chiriko. Sanbou Den Raimon A boy who was abandoned as a baby and adopted by an elderly lady who worked in a circus. He learned how to be a trick knife thrower and became a popular act in the circus himself, but was abused by the head of the circus after his adoptive "mother" died. Karin The elder of two sisters who were sold to the circus by their debt-ridden parents. She performs acrobatics with her sister and is optimistic and encouraging. Raimon is interested in her. Anzu Karin's little sister, but unlike her, she is very spunky, outspoken, and a bit crass. She finds herself attracted to Tasuki. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Light Novels Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Female Category:Content Category:Manga